Ras Kass
}} }} | Quellen = Übersicht über die US-Chartplatzierungen von Ras Kass′ Alben }} Ras Kass (* 26. September 1973 in Watts, Kalifornien als John Austin) ist ein US-amerikanischer Rapper. Leben John Austin gab sich den Künstlernamen Ras Kass als Tribut an den afrikanischen König Ras Rass . Unter diesem Namen veröffentlichte er einige Singles als unabhängiger Künstler und erarbeitete sich einen gewissen Bekanntheitsgrad. Unter anderem erhielt er innerhalb von sechs Monaten zweimal den Rhyme of the Month-Award des Magazins Rap Pages und die Auszeichnung als Hip Hop Quotable der Zeitschrift The Source. Sein Debütalbum Soul on Ice erschien 1996 bei Priority Records. Zwei Jahre später folgte das Album Rasassination. Als Gastkünstler waren Xzibit, RZA, Mack 10 und Dr. Dre vertreten. 2001 sollte sein drittes Album Van Gogh folgen, aber es erschien vor dem eigentlichen Release schon im Internet. Priority Records verschob den Termin zweimal und so kam es zu Streitigkeiten zwischen Ras Kass und seinem Label, da auf dem Album auch die Zeile: „Fuck Priority Records, like Prince I'm writing SLAVE on my cheek“ enthalten war. Van Gogh fiel komplett aus dem Plan und Goldyn Chyld sollte mit einigen Van Gogh Tracks und Neuen Tracks veröffentlicht werden. Der dazugehörige Remix der Single wurde wegen Streitigkeiten verschoben. Ras wollte einen DJ Premier produzierten Remix, Priority wollte Dr. Dre gegen den Willen von beiden. Am Ende wurde Goldyn Chyld auch nicht veröffentlicht. 2003 wurde er wegen Fahrens unter Alkoholeinfluss verhaftet und inhaftiert. Noch im Gefängnis plante er das Re-Up Mixtape das er über seine eigene Homepage veröffentlichte. Im Mai 2004 verklagte er Priority Records, Capitol Records und EMI und forderte die Auflösung seinen Vertrages - ohne Ergebnis. Kurz nach seiner Haftentlassung folgten 2005 das Album Institutionalized und 2006 Revenge of the Spit. Im September 2006 erschien sein Album Eat or Die. DJ Premier und The Alchemist produzierten und als Gäste traten T.I., Mobb Deep, Nas, 40 Glocc, Spider Loc und Lloyd Banks auf. 2007 wurde nach langen Prozess und der „Free Ras Kass“ Aktion der Vertrag zwischen ihm und Capitol Records/EMI aufgelöst. Am 29. Oktober 2007 wurde er in Palmdale, California erneut inhaftiert, da er gegen seine Bewährungsauflagen verstoßen hatte als er zu den BET Hip-Hop Awards in Atlanta fuhr. Nachdem er wieder entlassen wurde veröffentlichte er im August 2008 sein nächstes Studio Album Institutionalized Vol. 2 über Babygrade Records. Das Album sollte eigentlich schon 2006 nach Institutionalized Vol. 1 erscheinen, aber da er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch im Gefängnis saß weigerte sich Priority Records. In einem Youtube Interview kündigte er ein Album namens The Autobiography of John Austin an. The Four Horsemen Die Gruppe besteht aus Canibus, Ras Kass, Killah Priest und Kurupt. 2003 erschien das erste Album The Horsemen Project. Sie sind als The HRSMN besonders oft als Features vertreten. Über ein weiteres Album ist noch nichts bekannt. Ras Kass vs. The Game Am 14. September 2006 im Club Element in Los Angeles behauptete The Game das Ras Kass in einem Track ihn und seinen Sohn nicht gerade respektvoll behandelt hätte. Es folgte eine Schlägerei indem Game Ras Kass ins Gesicht schlug. Ras Kass sagte in einem Interview das es ein unfairer 30 gegen 2 Kampf war. Danach meinte er „I walked up to Game's car and challenged him right there and he is no match for me physically or lyrically.“ Danach folgte der Disstrack Hush Little Baby und ein Diss Tape namens Gayme Over. Ras Kass beschuldigt Game, nicht real zu sein und dass er in Tracks sagt, er hätte Ras Kass und andere wichtige Westcoast Rapper als Freunde nur um gut dazustehen. Diskografie Studio-Alben *1996 Soul on Ice *1998 Rasassination *2001 Van Gogh (unveröffentlicht) *2002 Goldyn Chyld (unveröffentlicht) *2005 Institutionalized *2006 Revenge of the Spit *2006 Eat or Die *2008 Institutionalized Vol. 2 Singles *1995 Won't Catch Me *1995 High IQ *1996 Soul on Ice (Remix) *1996 Anything Goes Sonstige *2003 Catch Me If You Can *2003 Nature of the Threat Vol. 1 (unveröffentlicht) *2003 Run Away Slave (Limited Edition) (Mix Tape von Tung Hua) *2003 Re-Up (Ras Kass presents...) (Sampler) *2005 Verbal Murder *2006 ReUp Radio 4 Filmografie *1997 Rhyme & Reason *1998 I Got the Hook Up *2002 The Brotherhood Weblinks * Billboard-Page * * Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Geboren 1973 Kategorie:Mann en:Ras Kass Kategorie:Alle Artikel